Love me in the morning
by poeticsoul2012
Summary: Dose K really love Sakano, or is the asain just another plaything? Please leave pretty comments for me and say if i should continue or not. THANK U!


Sakano layed back on the bed he and K now shared, pulled the covers over him, and listened to the water of the shower hit the tiles of the bathroom walls. He loved imagining K slowly washing his body, allowing the soapy water travel down his lovely milky white thighs, onto those beautiful strong legs of his.

Sakano shook his head and burried his head into the pillow he used, he always had to think about those things when it came to K. He was quit disapointed when his lover did not invite him to join him in the shower, although, he was positive they would just end up dirty again. The asian man couldnt belive the blonde wanted him so much...he didnt know what made him so great in his lovers eyes.

K was this amazing american manager who everyone feared, he had the hole world in his hand by the point of a gun. If people didnt fear him, they sure respected him. But Sakano was just the opposite, no one respected him. Ever since he had started highschool everyone he meet had walked all over him, sometimes he even thought Tohma didnt care if he was alive or dead. Sometimes he wished he could be like his blonde lover, not afraid of anything and not so worried about all this shit that went on in his head.

Suddenly he heard the shower stop and looked over at the bathroom door to see a half naked K with a white towel around his hips, Sakano found it hard to swallow.

"Hey baby, what are u doin?"

Sakano just shruged his shoulders, he couldnt take his eyes off of his lover.

K moved over to the bed, removeing his towel as he got into bed next to Sakano, moveing his hand to rest on his lovers thigh.

K smiled down at his lover.

"Whats with the blush?"

The blonde asked as he moved his hand upward and circled little circles around the outside of Sakanos boxers.

Sakano started to breathe harder, loveing how K's hand moved so slowly over his trembling body. Sakano felts so weak, by the simplist touch he was more then ready for K to do whatever he wanted to him.

"N-nothing K-san...h-how was your shower?"

The american smiled at him.

"Fine, but i was thinking about washing your body"

K kissed Sakano's cheek.

"More then washing my oun, if you know what i mean."

Sakano turned another shade of red at what K had said.

"Yes K im aware of what you mean, but i dont think we have time for this today, we have to be at NG in two hours."

But K didnt seem to care, he suddenly made

an attack on Sakano's neck, loveing how Sakano made his little moans of pleasure as he sucked and licked the pale skin.

"P-please, K-san. We cant, we dont have much time. I have so many things to do."

K moved Sakano to rest on his back, moveing over top of him and attacking his lovers mouth with his oun.

Oh god, Sakano thought as K licked his way down his lovers body, leaving little bit marks on the asians pale skin. K began to pull down his lovers boxers, he looked up at Sakano.

"Your turn to pick love."

At first Sakano had no idea what he was talking about, but then relized and quickly protested.

"No K, I really cant right now...I..."

K tuged the boxers down and started to lick up and down Sakano's already hard member.

Sakano gasped.

"Pick."

K said with a husky, sexy voice.

Sakano had no choice but to obey. He reached inside the drawer by the bed and decided to pick the bottle on the left. He rasied it and handed it to K, K smiled at the bottle, his lover had picked the strawberry lube for today.

"Thats a good boy."

K couldnt help but smile at how Sakano looked, so nervouse, but wanting more and more.

"K!!"

Sakano screamed as K slid a lubed covered finger in and out of his lovers tight hole, K watched as his lover arched his back, he looked so beautiful. The american added another finger inside of Sakano, as the asain gasped K raised up to Sakano's ear and started to bite slightly.

"You like that baby?"

K asked as he moved faster in and out of the tight entrance, Sakano nodded his head furiously, trying hard to control himself.

K laughed.

"No Sakano, tell me how good it feels."

Sakano couldnt belive how arroused he was getting just by how K was speaking to him.

"Oh K, it f-feels so good."

K couldnt take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out, trying his hardest not to pay attention to his lovers sounds of protest, and positioned himself to enter Sakano.

The blonde lifted Sakanos legs onto his shoulders, entering him slowly. K shut his eyes as he gradually entered him all the way, feeling how hot and easy it was to fit inside him.

Sakano screamed and panted as his body was being filled and the pleasure and pain he felt was making him go insane.

The asian suddenly felt greedy, he wanted more of K and he wanted K to want him more then he had ever wanted anyone else, all he thought about was his lover, all he wanted was his lover. Sakano didnt know if K felt any of those feelings for him in return...what if he didnt...what if he was just a plaything for K's pleasure and needs?

Sakano didnt care at the moment, if this was the last time he and K ever made love...or even seen eachother, at least they would have had tonight.

"K, harder, please."

K was more than willing to give his lover want he asked for. So K thrusted into his lover harder and harder, takeing Sakanos member into his hand and pumping it, knowing Sakano was close to the edge.

"Oh god K! I cant...I cant hold back.."

"Thats okay baby, thats it cum, cum for me."

With those words, Sakano spilts his seed all over K's hand, not soon after K came screaming his lovers name, and calapsed ontop of Sakano.

Sakano was panting like a dog after a good run, he tried to catch his breathe.

"K?"

Sakano asked.

K lifted his head and kissed his lover.

"What is it baby?"

Sakano didnt know how to ask K what was in his heart to ask for so long, what if he didnt get the answer he was hopeing for, what he longed for?

"W-will you still love me in the morning?"

K couldnt belive Sakano was asking this, he thought he had made himself clear when he asked Sakano to be his lover.

K cupped his lovers cheeks and kissed the tears Sakano had shed.

"Yes Sakano, I will love you every morning and every night i see your face."

Sakano wraped his arms around K's neck, loveing the warmth and love he could feel comeing off of him. K wraped his arms and Sakanos waist, pulling him closer. They fell asleep not long after, holding eachother like ther was no tommorow.


End file.
